


Miss Me?

by mira_aranel



Category: GMMTV, New Thitipoom - Fandom, Tay Tawan - Fandom, Tay/New, Taynew, petekao, จูบให้ได้ถ้านายแน่จริง เร็วๆนี้ | Kiss Me Again: The Series (TV)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, PWP, Smut, This is way too lovey for me, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mira_aranel/pseuds/mira_aranel
Summary: Tay and New have been away from each other for too long.





	Miss Me?

Tay wasn’t surprised that New missed him. He had been gone for two weeks to film abroad and New had been working for a month straight and they had not seen each other apart from occasional dinners in almost 2 months. 

Tay was surprised when New ran to Tay and buried his nose into his neck as soon as he walked into New’s apartment door. 

New wasn’t big on grand gestures of affection. He hid behind sarcasm and humor and although he had his moments, they were normally used after he was exhausted from a few rounds of sex and wanted to cuddle. 

“Miss me?” Tay asked with a devilish grin which turned fond as New nodded his head yes and rubbed his face on Tay’s shoulder like a cat scenting it’s mate. 

“Come on, let’s go into the leaving room,” Tay urged New to walk with him and they did an awkward shuffle as one toward the white couch. 

“New,” Tay said as he forced New to look at him with his hand on his chin. “I missed you too,” he said softly as he pulled New into a kiss. It started slow, gentle pressure and just a hint of 

New’s tongue slipping into Tay’s mouth before it quickly became heated. New’s tongue insistently met Tay’s and Tay groaned into the kiss. 

Tay grunted as New’s hand began sliding down and Tay took New’s distraction as his chance to begin kissing down New’s neck before biting into the junction between his neck and shoulder. 

New’s hand stilled as he groaned before pulling back. “Tay! I have filming tomorrow.” 

“The makeup artists have concealer. They can cover it up.”

“Tay!” But it was no use. Tay resumed his attack on New’s neck and Tay knew that New wouldn’t say anything else because he was especially sensitive there. New’s cock was already semi-hard in his pants. 

New leaned into the pressure for a couple of seconds before picking up where he left off. He unzipped Tay’s pants and took Tay out of his underwear. He reluctantly pulled away and sank down to his knees in front of the couch. Tay groaned at the image and let his hand fall onto New’s head, lightly stroking his hair. 

New gripped Tay’s erection at the base and gazed up at Tay who was staring intently at him. He leaned down with a kitten-ish lick to the head and smirked when Tay groaned and threw his head back on the white couch. Boldly, New licked a long stripe along the underside of Tay’s cock before giving a small suck to the tip. 

“I’m going to start, Tay, don’t jerk your hips,” New said before swallowing Tay down as far as he could. Tay always felt good in his mouth – a musky, heavy taste on his tongue. 

“New,” Tay groaned out gutturally before tightening his hands in New’s hair. 

“Hmmm?” New questioned and then grinned when Tay moaned from the vibration. 

“Do that again,” Tay was breathy and panting. His cheeks red and his pupils blown. 

New bobbed his head in answer and felt Tay tense beneath him. It has been too long, Tay wouldn’t last.

“Let go, Tay, I want you to fuck me but I want you to actually last more than three minutes,” Tay groaned and out of spite tried to stave off his orgasm but it was no use. New’s mouth was too good and he and New had not been together in almost two months. 

Before New’s jaw could get tired but not before his voice became hoarse, Tay groaned out one more “New” in warning before coming down New’s throat. 

New choked a bit but he was determined to swallow Tay down completely, so he kept his mouth on Tay as his dick pulsed. 

“Good?” New questioned as he climbed back on the couch, Tay lying limp with his head on the back of the couch. 

“Mmhmm” Tay mumbled with his eyes closed.

“Don’t go to sleep! You’re not done!”

Tay looked over to New and grinned before leaning forward and kissing him lightly. 

Without breaking the kiss, New swung his leg over Tay’s hips and grinded down on Tay’s soft cock.

“Mmmmm,” Tay murmured in protest. He was still minutely twitching with aftershocks and the extra stimulation was borderline painful. 

“Tay, please,” New whined and Tay looked at him. New’s eyes were shiny with lust and unshed tears and his cheeks were flushed red.

“I’ve got you, baby, tell me what you want me to do”. 

“Touch me, Tay,” New murmured as he grinded his hips down into Tay’s again.

“How?” Tay felt his cock twitch in interest when New groaned before reaching for the lube on his side table and then squiring some on Tay’s fingers before urging Tay to his hole.

Lightly, Tay teased New’s rim before slowly pushing his first finger in. New was tight, tighter than usual and Tay knew that it was because they hadn’t had time for any kind of sex in almost two months. He wanted to take this slow; New’s schedule was packed with “School Rangers” activities tomorrow that would require New to run all day long. 

New was having none of it. “More! Now!” New reached behind himself and put two of his own fingers in his hole. 

“New, slow down, it’s been a while,” Tay said worriedly as New groaned his displeasure at the suggestion.

“Please, Tay! Please hurry up,” New’s eyes were becoming wet and shiny and Tay couldn’t say no.

“Alright, alright, don’t hurt yourself, though.”

New grabbed Tay by the base of his cock and began impatiently pressing himself down. He whined when he couldn’t push down all the way due to the stretch and Tay decided to force   
him to stop for a minute with his hands on his forearms holding him in place.

“Slow down, New. Take your time, I’m not going anywhere,” Tay urged.

New’s wet eyes finally began to flow freely with tears of frustration but he nodded, thighs trembling before sinking down more slowly. Tay could see that New was struggling – he had been working non-stop and had Tay looked more closely, he would have seen dark circles under New’s eyes – so he took a chance and urged New off. New whined but obeyed and Tay quickly pushed him down onto the couch before using his forearms to hold New’s legs up by his knees and pushing into New’s hole very slowly. 

New slightly thrashed at the stretch but urged Tay on until he had eased himself in completely. 

“Tay,” New gasped with his mouth open and drool slightly pooling at the corner of his mouth. 

Tay kissed him before pulling back out and pushing back in. 

“Mmmmm, more!” New moaned out as Tay hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Tay took that as a good sign and did the motion again. New wrapped his legs around Tay’s back and when Tay thrust again, New brought his hips up and the same time causing them both to groan. 

“God, New, you feel amazing.”

New’s red face became redder and he buried his face into Tay’s neck. 

Tay reached down to New’s neck and lightly kissed before biting down on his previous bruise as he thrust in. New thrashed and grunted but continued to thrust his hips up as Tay continued. 

Tay leaned back and enjoyed the growing mark on New’s skin before picking up his pace. 

New scratched his nails down Tay’s back as Tay’s pace turned just short of brutal and New started to inch up the couch with the thrusting. 

“Tay, please, touch me,” New breathed out into Tay’s ear as he felt himself getting closer. 

Tay grabbed his cock and gave a few jerks in time to his thrusts. 

“New,” Tay panted out, “I’m not going to last much longer.”

“Me neither, come on, faster. Almost there.”

Tay obeyed and gave three more harsh thrusts while tugging at New’s erection before New came with a shout. New’s clenching brought Tay over the edge for the second time that night and he collapsed onto New as white heat pulsed through his body. 

 

Tay woke up to shoving, “Tay, you’re heavy, get off!”

Groggily, Tay pushed himself up with his arms and looked down. New was nothing short of ravished. His lips were thick and red, his cheeks were flushed, and his hair was thoroughly tangled. 

“What are you smirking at! Get off!” New shoved Tay and Tay laughed as he rolled to the side, off of New. 

New looked over at Tay who was still grinning. “What?!”

“You missed me?” 

“Oh, shut up! You clearly missed me too,” New gestured at his thoroughly bruised neck. 

Tay grinned. 

New sat up with a wince. “New…” Tay’s grin turned into a guilty frown. 

“Shut up, Tay, I asked for it. I liked it, it’s just been a while. Don’t even start.”

Tay jumped out of bed quickly and held his hand out for New to take. He pulled New up with just slightly too much strength. New toppled forward into Tay’s bare chest and Tay took the moment to hold New. 

“I don’t like when we’re apart for so long,” Tay whispered. 

“I know, babe,” New replied. 

“I want to move in together,” Tay started. New stiffened but Tay kept going, “I want to wake up to you every day and go to bed with you every night.”

“Tay, what if we get tired of each other?” New asked jokingly but Tay knew him. He knew that New was asking this question seriously. 

“We won’t. We see each other everyday but when we go our separate ways home, all I want to do is go to bed so that I can wake up and see you the next day.”

“You have to ask my Mom first,” New told Tay jokingly but his eyes were suspiciously shiny. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Yes, Tay! That’s a –“ New was cut off by Tay’s lips and he let himself be swept away for a few seconds before breaking the kiss. 

“Alright, Tay! Stop being sappy, I’m getting sticky!”

Tay’s laugh followed New as he awkwardly waddled to the bathroom. 

“I love you, New!”

“I’d love me too!”

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't in-character at all, sorry about that!


End file.
